Yellowfoot
Appearance Yellowfoot is a gray and white tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes. She is slender compared to her other littermates, but was not deemed the runt. Personality She is a tight-lipped she-cat who prefers to carry out duties by herself. She prefers to get her responsibilities and all that is asked of her done right when she can, and is a stickler for the rules. She doesn't like the idea that there are those who are slackers, and she has an indifferent relationship to her former mentor. She likes cats who are sweet and compassionate, which is something that she struggles with herself. Appearance in Books In the Cursed Blood Yellowfoot is first mentioned in Chapter Four as Whorlface is explaining to her apprentice how she understands what it means to have a sickly sibling. She is mentioned as Whorlface's last sister, who has remained strong. Yellowfoot is first seen running from camp in Chapter Five along with Barkclaw and Underwater in order to give support to the Battle Territory as Maplepaw is reporting it. In Chapter Six she is mentioned in the story by Halfstar of Glimmerworm, and is said to have been abandoned in the Battle Territory along with her littermates after their mother was killed. In Chapter Thirteen Yellowfoot is stationed with Maplecrow to guard the medicine den and nursery and to help care for the queens and kits. They were ordered by Archstar that one of them had to remain in camp until the other came back. In Chapter Fourteen, Yellowfoot calls to Maplecrow that she needs to stay in camp while she can go on patrol. She is interrupted by Thistletoe, who says that the tortoiseshell needs to come with him. Yellowfoot narrows her eyes and scathingly says that Maplecrow was not a medicine cat, and that the medicine cat needed to obey the words of his leader as well, else Archstar was going to be displeased. She is shown to be annoyed alongside Creektooth as Thistleote does what he wants anyway, leaving her in camp. In Chapter Sixteen Yellowfoot is standing outside of the nursery when Moonpaw is giving birth, and Maplecrow comes to her side to ask what is happening. She responds with a snarky retort and then falls silence as the apprentice's shriek comes through. Yellowfoot mentions that she doesn't like to obey Archstar, but if her father couldn't even defeat the tyrant than no cat could, and that she still wanted to live. Maplecrow asks if she would want to live even at the cost of other lives, and the gray and white tabby she-cat stays quiet. She joins the Clan in repeating the death words upon Moonpaw's and two of the kittens deaths. In Chapter Eighteen, Yellowfoot is participating in the battle of the Battle Territory against CloudClan, but is not seen fighting. She echoes a victory yowl with Barkclaw, Creektooth, and Thornpetal at their defeat of the CloudClan cats. In Chapter Nineteen, Yellowfoot is chosen to go to the Gathering. She is mentioned again via Archstar at the mention of Honeydrizzle's kits. In Chapter Twenty, Yellowfoot raises her tail in question to the revelation of who the father of Honeydrizzle's kits are, and asks if the tom approached Archstar himself with the news. Archstar responds that he knows everything and jabs at his Clanmates. She bows when Archstar demands it along with the other Clanmates. Yellowfoot is chosen along with Maplecrow, Ivyleaf, and Barkclaw to accompany Archstar to the CloudClan border to retrieve the kits of Rowanpelt and Honeydrizzle. When the patrol is waiting to speak with Archstar, she is seen pacing alongside Ivyleaf. Archstar mentions CloudClan's past with half-Clan cats and asks if Smokestar will slaughter Honeydrizzle in front of her litter as he had done with Glimmerworm and her kits. Yellowfoot is seen by Maplecrow to bristle at that. In Chapter Twenty One she is mentioned offhand by Flamewhisker of her being Glimmerworm's kit along with Whorlface and her other sister, Streakpaw. In Chapter Twenty Three at the mention of the kit-queen Glimmerkit, Yellowfoot leaves her sister's mate to care for Whorlface while she goes to check on the litter herself. In Chapter Twenty Four during the argument between Barkclaw and Underwater, Yellowfoot breaks in and says that this isn't how NightClan used to be, fighting and threatening one another with death.